dracula l'immortel la suite
by lolivamp
Summary: pas vraiment d'inspiration pour le titre. A la fin de dracula l'immortel un mystère plane alors j'ai choisit de créer la suite


Mes doigts caressaient les touches avec dextérité, des notes sortaient de mon piano. J'étais enfin de retour en Angleterre en ce lieu si symbolique, ici j'ai vécu avec passion, je suis morte pour mieux renaitre et j'ai cru mourir une seconde fois, et j'y revins une dernière fois, ou peut être pas, pour boucler la boucle, la dernière fois j'étais aussi présente pour la boucler, mais l'éternité n'en finit pas et les boucles s'enchaines. La dernière fois j'ai été sauver par mon prince des ténèbres alors que je voulais le suivre dans la vrai mort, mais encore une fois pour lui c'étais une feinte et avant que je ne meurt totalement consumé par le soleil, il m'a sauvé la vie. Si il c'est donné la mort fictivement c'était pour continuer à veiller sur notre fils, qui nous haïssait à ce moment et qui voulait le tuer, et peut être moi aussi.

Après avoir passer la journée à l'ombre, à dormir pour nous remettre de cette fausse mort, nous avions embarqué sur un bateau : le fameux titanic. Là bas nous avions encore dormit dans une caisse portant le nom de Vladimir Basarab. J'avais put me remettre totalement de mes blessures causer par le soleil et lui de celle causer par la démoniaque Erzebeth Bathory. Bien des fois j'avais faillit craquer et tuer des hommes ou des femmes au doux parfum sur ce bateau, en tant que jeune vampire j'avais quelque peu du mal à me controler, mais mon amour éternelle m'en à empécher. Mais les quelques marques de crocs sur certaine personne, que nous avions tous les deux bu, ne pouvant nous contentaient que des quelques rats présent dans la cale, alertèrent mon fils, qui se mit à la recherche du vampire présent sur le bateau, à notre recherche.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de nous retrouver avant que ce jours tragique du 14 avril n'arriva, ce fut nous qui avions dut le retrouver avec âte pour ne pas le perdre définitivement. Il sauta du pont avant que le bateau ne coule définitivement dans l'eau et put grâce au pouvoir qu'il tenait de son père survivre dans l'eau un moment jusqu'à ce que nous le retrouvions. Il eut un choc de nous voir, nous croyant mort tous deux. Dracula nous escorta comme il put jusqu'à le terre ferme, moi sachant à peine de servir de mes pouvoirs pour voler et mon fils ne le pouvant pas. Le temps que nous soyons sur l'île la nuit a passé et le soleil allait se levait nous devions donc en toute hâte trouver un abris pour la journée, notre caisse ayant coulé tous aussi bien que le paquebot, ce n'était pas chose aisé. Au final nous avions finit par dormir en dessous d'un bateau de pèche retourner.

Rapidement nous avions prit un bateau en direction de l'Amérique, ce continent dans lequel je voulais me refugier avec mon fils pour le protéger de Bathory et où au final nous avions quand même atterit mais avec un passager de plus. Là bas nous avions eu une vie heureuse, Dracula avait réussit à nous acheter une villa je ne sais toujours pas avec qu'elle moyen, assez loin des demeurs d'Angleterre ou encore pire de Transylvanie. Les débuts furent assez compliqué, mon fils et moi étions toujours en froid et Quincey ne parlait pas du tous avec son père, mais pour cela je le comprend il considèrait Jonathan comme son père et parce que la vérité avait enfin éclaté il aurait dut considérer un homme qu'il avait aimé puis hais comme son père. Mais au bout de quelque temps passé ensemble j'avais put lui raconter toute l'histoire : le voyage en Transylvanie de mon mari, le mal de Lucie, puis sa mort, la quête pour tuer Dracula, que nous consédérions comme le diable, mes visions de lui, nos erreurs... j'avais put lui montrer que j'avais réellement aimé son père adoptif mais que j'aimais aussi le prince. Il avait même au final pardonné à celui qu'il considérait jadis comme Basarab, l'acteur reconnu, sa pseudo trahison.

En 1914, la guerre éclatait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, chaque jours j'essayais à travers différent journaux de me renseigner sur le sort de ma patrie. Quand en 1917 les soldats partirent pour l'Europe, Quincey voulu s'engager, mais grâce au destin, probablement appelé Vladimir, il ne put pas le faire, bien que j'avais dit à mon amant de ne pas interféré dans sa vie je me doute qu'il l'avais fait pour cette unique fois.

Une fois la guerre finit se fut pour nous, des moments de pur joie, l'Amérique vivait dans la pérénité et l'opulence. Je revivais une jeunesse, certes les troubles dut aux différents décés survenu dans notre groupe d'amis restaient gravé en moi, mais j'avais oublier le pire, ne gardant que les meilleurs souvenir de mon passé.

En 1930 Dracula étant en manque de sa Transylvanie natale, et Quincey voulant partir sur les trâces de notre groupe d'aventuriers, nous avions repris un bateau jusqu'à la Transylvanie. Faire le même chemin jusqu'au château mais à la place qu'occuper celui que nous voulions tuer était en brin bizarre.

Et nous revoilà en 1935, là où tous avait commencé, là où Quincey avait été conçus, là où j'avais été transformer et à présent là où allait commencer la nouvelle vie de mon fils, de notre fils. Il avait enfin décidé que les vampires ne sont pas si maléfique, que certain sont même très humain, et voulait enfin nous rejoindre dans notre éternité et quoi de mieux que de revenir sur les trâces du début de l'aventure, dans l'abbaye de Whitby. Ensuite nous avions l'intention de repartir en Transylvanie, dans notre château, là où la modernité tant redouté ne nous atteindrait jamais.


End file.
